1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED module for illumination systems in accordance with patent claim 1, and to illumination systems having such an LED module.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is customary to mount prefabricated illuminating means in a lumina housing when producing luminas. In practice, this approach makes use of the simplest possible illuminating means modules that can be assembled and installed in luminas without great technical know-how.
However, previously known illuminating means modules, which use light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) as illuminating means, require the lumina manufacturer to have special knowledge in the electrical and mechanical fields in order to insert the prefabricated LED modules into a lumina housing and connect them. Thus, for example, LED modules are known that have LEDs arranged on a carrier plate, it being possible for the carrier plate to be optionally broken into predetermined panels in order to be able to vary the module geometry. Electrical contact with the broken individual modules must subsequently be made via a soldered connection.